With the progress of society and the development of city, young people living in cities are in dire need of a short-trip tool that can replace walking from the subway or bus station to destinations such as company. Electric scooters have been developed for a long time; for the elderly, people with mobility problems, and those who need to travel a short trip, it is indeed a good means of transport. Although the two-wheeled scooters have the advantages of small size, light weight and simple structure, most of the two-wheeled scooters are driven by standing on them to cause the problem that as the center of gravity is high, it will overturn when braked in emergency, and standing on it makes people uncomfortable while the posture is not graceful. Therefore, a three-wheeled electric vehicle capable of running stably at low speed has been widely used.
Now, in order to improve the portability of a foldable vehicle so that it can be carried into a public transportation system such as a subway or a public bus, in prior art the foldable vehicle is usually designed as a multi-part structure, which is deployed and fixed in use and folded when not in use.
At present, the foldable vehicle is divided into two forms: for one form, the chassis is not folded, only the head and chassis are folded, and the volume for this type of foldable vehicle is still relatively large after foldable, which is common in two-wheeled foldable, similar to the scooter, small electric car; another form is the front chassis and the rear chassis fold, the front and the chassis fold, the existing three-wheeled scaffoldable foldable mechanism is usually used in this form, foldable steps tedious, there is no linkage between the body and the lock Tight institutions are located further away, resulting in more than one step required to complete the fold.
For example, in a vehicle disclosed in an application of No. CN01310113606.1, there is no linkage mechanism among the head, front chassis, rear chassis, so users need to perform two steps to complete the deployment or foldable. Another example is a commercially available electric tricycle, wherein a supporting rod is arranged between the head and chassis, is hinged to the head at one end and is slidably cooperated with the chassis at another end; the supporting rod is arranged with a sliding block, the chassis is arranged with a locking rod hinged with the sliding block and the locking rod is arranged with a hook cooperated with the sliding block, thus the hook is hanged on the sliding block when in locking state while being separated from the block when not in locking state to achieve unlocking the head with the chassis; however, there is no foldable between the front chassis and the rear chassis and not any unlocking structures, so that the user needs to bend to unlock the head and the chassis and then turn around to lift the hinges of the front chassis and the rear chassis to achieve the foldable of the entire vehicle. And in another commercially available electric vehicle, the head is folded with the chassis and the front chassis is locking with the rear chassis by applying a foldable device and a locking member respectively, in other words, one end of the cable is fixed on the fixed block and another end is fixed on the unlocking handle; a sliding groove is arranged on the head, the lower end of the fixed block slides linearly relative to the head, a return spring is arranged between the block and the head, the fixed block has tooth on the end that are cooperated with the slot of the chassis; when the unlocking handle is pulled, the cable pulls the fixed block to withdraw the fixed block from the chassis slot for unlocking the head from the chassis; on the contrary, under the action of the return spring, the tooth of the fixed block is stuck in the tooth groove while the foldable device acting between the head and the chassis, between the front and rear chassis respectively without any linkage structure, then users need to bend twice to drive the foldable device to operate, thereby making tedious operation and causing a remote position for operation.
In the meantime, since the number of times for foldable affects the volume after foldable and the existing foldable vehicle adopts as many foldable times as possible, for example foldable starts from the seats until the whole vehicle is folded through linkage, this puts a higher requirement on the locking performance after foldable. The increase in the foldable times leads to the more complicated locking mechanism and then causes the parts to be bulky and become multi-structurally, and multiple locking positions are required during foldable or unfoldable, therefore, the more the foldable times, the more complicated the locking structure, the worse the stability of the mechanism and the higher the failure rate in the later stage, further causing the operation of locking and unlocking to be complicated. As disclosed in the application of CN01520185150.4, a linkage foldable structure for foldable seat backrest, in order to reduce the folded volume, adopts as many foldable times as possible, thus leading to a complicated hinge structure.